v2rocketproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikolai Belinski
Sgt. Nikolai Belinski is one of 4 characters in the Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies franchise and is seen in the Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Series. He is portrayed by Evan Cray of V2RocketProductions. ''Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life After being teleported away from an unknown zombie infested location, he and the others realize there are zombies where they arrived as well. Realizing Takeo isn't with them, Nikolai accompanies Tank Dempsey in order to find the perks. He and Dempsey spot Edward Richtofen being chased by a horde of zombies. They then continue where Dempsey acquires a Springfield M1903A3 and they find the perks guarded by a horde of zombies. With Dempsey now being chased by the zombies, Nikolai took advantage of the opportunity and stole all the perks in the machine, however was stopped by the Super Soldier. He's then seen running from the soldier with the perks in hand and ends up chased up to a door where he cannot continue running through. He's almost beaten down but then saved by Dempsey who accompanies him back to Richtofen. After arguing with Richtofen, Nikolai and Dempsey partake in their share of the perks while Richtofen goes off on a horde of zombies with an MP40 and a Death Machine. After Richtofen's sortie with the Zombies, Nikolai accompanies the others to get weapons from the Mystery Box. After Richtofen and Dempsey get their weapons, he tries for one but ends up getting teleported to different locations with the Mystery Box. Returning with the box, Nikolai helps a downed Dempsey and revives him. He also assists on covering him while he gets Juggernog. He then ends up downed by a horde of Zombies and is revived by Dempsey who also goes to help a downed Richtofen and ends up beaten sensless by the soldier he encountered earlier. Nikolai is then seen ripping the bear apart. Afterwards, it shows all the characters playing and him receiving a bottle of vodka from a zombie standing behind him and he turning to the screen saying "''Oh shit.". ''Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life 2 (1/2) After being spawned in another location, Nikolai ends up in the bathroom of a house in the woods. He also finds Dempsey and Richtofen and again no Takeo. This time though Takeo enters the house with nothing but underwear on and wielding a Katana. Nikolai laughs at him and then gives him some pants and Dempsey giving him a shirt. They then go looking for the perks and Mystery Box where Nikolai acquires the Ray Gun and uses it against the zombies for a total of 5 minutes while the Portable Teleporter was charging. After 5 minutes, Nikolai and the others were transported away from the danger. Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life 2 (2/2) When being teleported away from the zombie horde, Nikolai ended up in a dimension where he saw duplicates of himself and ended up teleporting out. He eventually catches up to Dempsey and Richtofen, along with Takeo. Nikolai then finds the Pack-A-Punch machine and decides to use it and upgrade his weapon. The machine gives him a tinky winky ( WHICH IS GOD USELESS EVEN THOUGH HE MANAGED TO DOWN RICHTOFEN WITH IT!) doll and he goes off on the machine, sending it onto Richtofen and destroying the teleporter. Angered at Nikolai, Richtofen takes it out on Dempsey as well who verbally retaliates. After noticing a zombie he saw prior to teleporting, Nikolai ends up going after it only to run back with a horde followed closely behind. He and Dempsey held them off with a wooden platform and when he saw that he was out of vodka, he got angry and managed to push them down to the ground. Continuously fighting the horde, Nikolai accidentally hits Richtofen with a glass bottle and a medical stretcher comes and takes the Nazi away with Dempsey and Nikolai just watching. He then helps the others unveil an armored vehicle which he and Dempsey use to slaughter the oncoming horde. After running out of ammo, Nikolai and the others engage the zombies with knives, leaving his and the others' well being unknown. Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Part 3 (1/2) Ulike the rest of the crew, Nikolai was instead teleported to a Russian base and, after finding his way out of the tank he was teleported to, immediately tried to find some more vodka. At one point, he notices something that he describes as reminding him of Berlin while a video overlay of some German soldiers marching appears on the screen. When some Russian tankers come along and Nikolai offers them some vodka, resulting in a drunk party with plenty of drinking, dancing and messing around. 'Weapons & Equipment' Nikolai's choice of outfit would be his standard issued uniform of the Soviet Union. He wears a cap, heavy jacket, a small backpack, utility belt and boots. The uniform is mostly tan and his hat is brown. *'Bowie Knife:' Although not seen until the sequel, Nikolai carries a large bowie knife for melee combat. *'Colt M1911A1:' Despite the others with the exception of Richtofen, Nikolai is issued the Colt M1911A1 pistol to start out with in the first film. He is seen later on wielding it in the sequel as well. *'Ray Gun:' Not seen until the sequel, Nikolai trades in his pistol for the use of the Ray Gun. He uses it until he uses the Pack-A-Punch Machine. *'Ex-Wife Photo:' A comedic repellant that not even the undead would want to look at is a photo of his third ex-wife. The reasoning behind this is because Nikolai keeps mentioning his wives every map that he is featured. *'Vodka Bottle:' A running gag throughout the Nazi Zombies series is Nikolai's bottle of vodka. Seen taking it out and seeing that it's empty usually causes Nikolai to get mad and become aggressive towards anyone or anything, even Zombies. 'Quotes' ''Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life ''Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Part 2 (1/2) ''Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Part 2 (2/2) Category:Characters Category:Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Russians Category:Soviet Soldiers